1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic rendering and editing apparatus and method for deforming graphic objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A graphic rendering and editing apparatus may execute a rendering program that may dispose a graphic object, set up the graphic object, and edit the individual object. The rendering program may include a program that creates a curve by adding curve-control points of, for example, a Bezier curve, to a straight line and a curve. The rendering program renders a curve by first creating a line, then adding curve-control points, and then setting weights representing influences of the curve-control points.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-63586 discloses an apparatus that creates a curve fitted to the shape of a graphic object, such as a circle or an ellipse. The apparatus creates the curve fitted to the graphic object by fixing one end of a straight line and dragging and moving another end so as to surround the graphic object. A desired curve can be created with a small number of steps when the desired curve is a part of an existing graphic object.
However, in the rendering program that renders a curve by adding curve-control points and setting weights for the curve-control points, the relationship between curved portions and the positions of curve-control points may be complicated. Therefore, in order to create a desired curve, a user has to perform a large number of input operations. Moreover, in order to create a curve with a plurality of inflection points, such as a wavy line, a user has to add control points for the inflection points, which also requires the user to perform a large number of input operations.
The apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-63586 creates a curve such that the curve surrounds and fits to a graphic object, and the user has to prepare many graphic objects when there are no existing objects available for rendering a target curve, which requires the user to perform a large number of input operations. Furthermore, in order to further curve a middle portion of a curve once created, a user has to set a fixed end in the curve and drag another end such that the curve surrounds and fits to a graphic object, which requires the user to drag the other end over a long distance.